


The History of the World, Part Gem

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate History, Crystal Gems, Gen, Historical References, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: The Gems being on Earth for 5,000 years must have changed a lot of historical events; this is a look at several of them, in no particular order.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The History of the World, Part Gem

_ Jerusalem _

_ 29 CE _

“Oh wow,” Rose Quartz said, holding the wooden cup with such wonder. “This is truly amazing work!”

The young carpenter looked up and smiled. “Why, thank you Rose. Though carpentry is really a side thing right now. I’m hoping to become a religious leader soon!”

“But your carpentry is so good! I’d say stick with that if you know what’s good for you, Jesus.”

Jesus considered this, and ultimately agreed. “I did always want to build a dining room set…”

“I can’t wait to see it. Bye-bye now!”

Jesus shook his head as the woman departed. What was he thinking, “religious leader?” 

It would have been the death of him.


End file.
